Spider-Man 4
by DiligentWriter
Summary: Life is great for Peter Parker; he's Dr. Connors' assistant, he's on top of his economic problems, and the city loves Spidey. After helping Connors create a limb-replacement serum, Peter notices his mentor acting strangely. On top of that, some creep named the Shocker is committing robberies all over the city. Can Peter stop the Shocker and help his friend before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

SPIDER-MAN 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Spider-Man or any characters involved. All rights and characters are owned by Marvel. This is mainly for entertainment. This is basically the next chapter in the Raimi Spider-Man films, or what I would have liked to see. Anyways, enjoy and please leave reviews.

* * *

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

"Look, it's Spider-Man!"

All the people down below looked up immediately. Some clapped. Others cheered. Most just stared in awe at the red-and-blue figure swinging high above their heads. There was no doubt that it was an amazing sight.

Peter Parker just smiled underneath his mask. _They've never loved me as much as they do now,_ he thought. _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

He shot another web line from his left wrist. This was probably his favorite part. The swinging. He was as free as a bird up here, darting in between buildings and alleys. He could go wherever he wanted or do whatever he wanted. There was no one who could stop him, which made it even better.

"YEEEEEHAAAAAA!"

Suddenly he felt a slight buzzing in the back of his head. _Uh-oh, my spider-sense is acting up. What's the problem?_

He looked down below him to see a long line of police cars chasing two muscle cars. Each muscle car had men shooting out of the windows at the police.

_That looks like trouble! I better get down there!_

Peter started free falling to the street below. When he got low enough, he shot another web line. The momentum from the falling made him propel forward with great speed. He soon caught up to the first muscle car.

"It's the spider! Waste 'em!"

A huge wave of bullets started being fired in Peter's direction. Peter, with his super acrobatics, was able to dodge every one of them. He landed on the roof of the first car and shot web balls at the men with guns, knocking them back long enough for Peter to yank their guns away. Next, Peter shot multiple webs at buildings and attached them all to the car, stopping it almost instantly.

"That's one down."

Peter webbed the criminals from car #1 up and took off to immobilize the next car. As he swung, he felt the buzzing at the back of his head again.

_What now?_

He watched as one of the members of car #2 pulled out a rocket launcher and fired a rocket in Peter's general direction. Peter dodged it, but couldn't stop it from exploding into the side of a building. Debris from the explosion rained down onto the street below. One giant chunk of wall started to plummet to the ground, and Peter saw an elderly couple who would be crushed if they didn't move. Peter didn't hesitate to act. He swung towards the couple, grabbed them, and got them out of the way just in time.

"Are you two okay?" he asked them.

"Oh, why yes! Thank you, Spider-Man! God bless you!" replied the woman. The man, however, did not answer. He just scowled at Peter. "You could have killed us! Who the hell do you think you are?" shouted the man.

"You're friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" replied Peter. _Gee, what's this guy's problem?_

"Jameson is right about you! You're a menace!" growled the man.

"Well, see ya!" said Peter as he swung away. He couldn't just stand there and be scolded by some ungrateful, cranky old man. He had to stop the crooks in the car.

As he swung, he remembered he was supposed to meet Dr. Connors at New York University soon. Dr. Connors was Peter's brilliant physics professor. Peter loved learning from Connors because he didn't only specialize in physics; he was also an incredible chemist and biologist. Peter admired his teacher greatly and didn't want to disappoint him again.

_I have to stop this chase! I can't let Dr. Connors down again!_

Peter threw his body weight into each swing in order to go as fast as he could possibly go. He soon was dodging more bullets and rockets, which he made sure didn't destroy any more buildings. A few minutes later, he had dealt with the car and was on his way to meet Dr. Connors.

* * *

Dr. Connors look down at his watch. It was 3:02. _Peter is already late. I can't have him be my assistant anymore if he can't be more responsible._

Connors just frowned. He would have to continue his work by himself until Peter showed up, if he showed up at all. He realized that it would be a lot more work, but if he was going to make a difference in the world, he would have to deal with it.

_It doesn't help that I only have one arm. _

Connors looked at his right arm, or at least where his right arm should have been. He just sighed and looked away. It made him depressed to think about it, since the arm constantly reminded him of the war. Connors was a medic on the front lines, and while riding in a Humvee, an IED blow up and destroyed the car. Connors barely escaped, and had to amputate his own arm until helped arrived.

"Dr. Connors!"

The doctor turned around to see Peter Parker running through the door of the lab. He smiled. _You can always count on Parker to be late._

"I'm sorry I'm late, Dr. Connors. There was a... uh... disturbance."

"Peter, just try your best not to let it happen again."

Peter nodded. "So what are we doing today?" he asked.

"Well, we need to try and find the algorithm for the decay rate. If we can't find that, then the effects of any regeneration won't be permanent, which obviously isn't what we want."

"Well, how to we go about finding the algorithm? We don't have the basis for any equations and we don't know what parts of the lizard DNA we need."

"We need to find a way to isolate the mitochondria and ribosomes of any lizards cell. The mitochondria will create energy for the ribosomes, which will create the proteins needed for more cells to be created exponentially, thus letting the limbs grow back. We need to transfer this ability into humans somehow."

Peter thought about it for a while. "Do you have any idea what the decay rate algorithm could be or what could be in it?"

Connors just sighed. "No. That's why I need your help, Peter. You're my best student and I can't figure it out alone. I just want to make a difference in this world. I want to give everyone without limbs another chance. Eventually, I want to give not only people without limbs, but everyone with an abnormality or disability another chance. I want to be the man who cures all human defects."

Peter couldn't help but stare in awe. _This man is going to change the world and I'm his assistant!_

Suddenly he felt the buzzing at the back of his skull again. _Damn it, Spider Sense. Not now!_

Peter was mad. He didn't want to leave now, but he needed to go. Last time he let a crime go unnoticed, his uncle paid the ultimate price by being killed. He learned from his uncle that with great power also comes great responsibility, and he had to live up to that. Peter grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Connors! I have to go!" he stated as he bolted out the back door into an alley. He ripped of his clothes and pulled his mask on. Then he swung away.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading my first chapter! It was a blast to write, and hopefully it was a blast to read. I'll definitely try to update as often as possible, but school may get in the way of that. Please, leave reviews. I want to know how accurate this is to the Raimi films, and if all goes well, I may continue writing more stories based off of the Raimi films. Thank you again. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

SPIDER-MAN 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Spider-Man or any characters involved. All rights and characters are owned by Marvel. This is mainly for entertainment. This is basically the next chapter in the Raimi Spider-Man films, or what I would have liked to see. Anyways, enjoy and please leave reviews.

* * *

Peter landed on a rooftop next to the scene of the crime.

"OK, bank robbery. I have to save any hostages inside."

Peter jumped down next to a police car, where two officers, a man and a woman, were ducked down and hidden. Peter read their name tags. The man was Wilson and the woman was DeWolff.

"Spider-Man! You have to help us! Some lunatics have the bank completely wired with explosives! If they see anyone try to go in or come out, they'll blow the place!" cried DeWolff.

"Any hostages?" Peter asked.

"We've counted 17 so far. There may be more, but there are no less." replied Wilson.

"Are there any other ways into the bank?" Peter countered?

"There's a ventilation system access duct on the roof, but we don't think you could fit in that."

"I can try." Peter said. I leaped onto the side of the bank and climbed to the roof, where he spotted the ventilation access. He ripped the steel grate off of the access shaft and climbed inside.

_Phew, it can't get any more claustrophobic than this. _Peter could barely fit. He back brushed against the top of the shaft and his chest brushed against the bottom.

**_Creeeeaaaaak!_**

"Uh oh!" Peter said as he felt the ventilation shaft give way. He fell for a few seconds before slamming into the ground. When he stood up, he saw he was in the middle of the bank floor, being stared at by every single hostage and criminal.

"Uh, hi." Peter said weakly.

"Herman, blow the place!" cried one of the robbers.

Peter's spider sense went off, and it warned him where Herman was. He was directly behind him, about to remotely detonate the bombs all throughout the bank. Peter acted fast. He spun around, shot a web line at Herman's hand, and ripped the detonator away from him. He swung it around above his head before slamming it into the ground, where it shattered into hundreds of little pieces. Peter was sightly relieved; at least now they couldn't kill him and all the hostages.

"Damn it! Alright boys, kill the bug!" shouted the apparent leader of the group.

Peter watched as every single robber pulled out knives. The one named Herman pulled out a gun Peter had never seen before. Herman fired it, and Peter noticed that it shot blasts of air that vibrated at a high frequency. The first shot missed Peter, but the second one connected, sending him through the wall of the bank.

"Nice shot, Schultz! Now finish that damn bug." the leader ordered.

Peter watched as Herman Schultz walked over to him and aimed the air vibration gun at him.

"No hard feelings, Spidey, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta-" Peter swiped his feet underneath Herman, knocking him down. The gun fell onto the floor, activating and firing off a single blast at the ceiling, where a giant glass chandelier hung. The ceiling around it crumbled and collapsed, and the chandelier started to fall towards the hostages directly below it.

Peter stood up and fired a line of web that spread out into a giant spider web, which caught the chandelier and pieces of rubble from the ceiling. He looked down at Herman, who was getting up. Peter webbed him to the floor.

"O'Hirn, help me up!" Herman shouted. Peter looked up to see a big, muscular man charging at him. Peter jumped out of the way in just in time and laughed when the one named O'Hirn slammed his head right into the wall, knocking him out cold. Peter webbed him up, too.

"Who's next?" Peter asked.

Every single man ran at him, making Peter completely surrounded. Peter cracked his neck and fingers. "Let's go." he said calmly.

The leader of the group lunged at him, and Peter dodged him easily. Peter shot a web line at his back and threw it up at the ceiling, leaving the man suspended 15 feet up from the ground. The rest of the men punched, kicked, and stabbed at Peter, but Peter was able to counter every single attack. Soon enough, every single wannabe robber was out cold and webbed up, with the exception of the leader of the group.

Peter hung upside down next to the leader and proceeded to interrogate him.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"What makes ya think I'm gonna tell ya?" replied the man.

"If I were you I'd just answer, considering a fall from this height could easily break your legs." Peter countered.

"You wouldn't. You're bluffing."

_He called my bluff. I'll just have to bluff harder._

Peter took the knife from the guy's hand and cut the web line holding him up. "AHHHHHHHH!"

He watched as the man fell, then caught him with another web line.

"OK! OK! My name is Adrian Toomes!"

"Good boy." Peter joked. "I'll leave you here for the cops. See ya, Toomes."

Adrian Toomes watching in rage as Spider-Man freed the hostages and swung away into the sunset above the New York skyline.

* * *

_Dr. Connors must hate me already_, Peter thought as he swung for home. _I wonder if Mary Jane has made dinner. I hope she made steak. I could really use some steak right now._

After today, Peter needed to see a friendly face. He landed on the roof of his tiny apartment and got changed into his civilian clothes before climbing through his window. "Honey, I'm home!" he shouted in a stereotypical way.

"Peter, we need to talk." Peter heard Mary Jane say.

"Uh oh. Should I be worried?" he asked.

"No, you should be excited! I got the acting job in France!"

Peter's heart sunk. MJ had been trying for months to become the lead actress in some French play he'd never even heard of. Now that she had the part, she'd be gone for a few months. Even so, he was her boyfriend. He had to be excited for her.

"That's great, MJ! You deserve it. You really do." Peter kissed and hugged her. He never wanted to let go, now that he knew she'd be gone for a few months. It was then he felt his stomach rumbling.

"God, I'm starving. Did you make-"

"Steak." she finished.

"You know me so well." Peter said in a mocking tone. They both laughed and sat down to eat.

Peter couldn't stop thinking about how he left Dr. Connors in the dust earlier.

_I feel terrible about it. I need to be more committed to him and the research._

Peter didn't think about Connors again for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter was great to write. The bank scene was especially fun. Hopefully it was clear and easy to visualize. I also hope you guys caught the references to Shocker, Vulture, and Rhino. I needed to make those three exist somehow so I could use them and build onto their stories in later chapters or stories. Also, the MJ thing. Since I'm no good at writing romance, I'll be sending MJ off for a pretty good chunk of this story, until I feel confident in my romantic writing skills. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
